


Once Upon a Wine

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Flirting, Jongin’s Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Vineyard, chef, wine tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Wine Tasting and bad flirting, what else would happen if not a tale of 'Once upon a time,"
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	Once Upon a Wine

It all started in Le Cordon Bleu; a wine tasting party hosted in a vineyard – a party where one had to look, smell, taste and think. For every wine lover, the wine tasting party was a creative way to share their passion for wine with friends, try new wines, and improve their palates. Le Cordon Blue was just that, hosted in a private vineyard owned by a local.

It was a coincidental invitation from a friend that had him joining the party, meeting the dashing Korean-born Italian resident.

Kai doesn’t enjoy wine as much as everyone in the party, but a trip to the vineyard had him sipping some wine. But meeting Sehun Oh had him thinking that it could all be fate. Being the only other Korean in the party, they were attracted to each other like magnets. Sehun, who had a deep, timbre voice, sounded exactly the way a perfect wine would taste and Kai couldn’t help but say, “You’re bottleful to me.”

It took Sehun a few obvious seconds to understand that Kai was indeed flirting with him and replied, “My day just went from super to sip-erb, real quick.”

He wished they spent more time together but Sehun had guests to attend to, and Kai had had enough wine. He couldn’t be falling on his face, embarrassing himself, especially when he couldn’t hold his alcohol. So, he wrote a note for Sehun, “You had me at Merlot. Will you accept this rosé? Say you’ll be wine,” with his number spelled specifically in Korean letters.

He received a call from an unknown number a week later and immediately, he recognized the voice, “It’s wine o’clock.” Kai heard and chuckled at the other’s attempt, “Will you wine with me?”

“I’m a good cook, but my place isn’t as beautiful as yours.” Kai said, politely hinting that he preferred home-cooked food, “Then come, take over the kitchen.”

And he did. At six in the evening, there was a knock on Sehun’s door. Kai stood by the door handsomely with a wine bottle in his arm. Sehun almost rolled his eyes but when Kai smiled, knowing that the wine was a poor gift choice, Sehun forgave him. Kai wore something simple; a brown cardigan over a white shirt. His hair was styled up, displaying his forehead. And, for unknown reasons, his lips looked like sweet wine. Sehun swallowed nervously and ushered the other to the kitchen.

“Where did you learn to cook?” Sehun asked, as he watched Kai cut, chopped and sliced skillfully. “A hobby,” Kai answered, as he continued displaying his mastery of knife skills. “Lies,” Sehun argued. No one uses a knife in such a way and claims cooking as a hobby. “I bet you own a restaurant somewhere.”

“I used to.” Kai laughed, “with my friend.”

“I knew it!”

Kai smiled as he flipped the eggs and threw in some sliced bacon. He then added some salt and pepper. “We had the business for a few years. Never managed to get proper rest. But now, it all feels good.”

“Do you regret it?” Sehun asked, taking out a chilled wine bottle from the fridge. “No. I still enjoy cooking.”

“Do you miss the rush?”

“No. I prefer it like this. Cooking with time, for love.” Kai answered and placed the egg on a plate. He then tossed pork slices and poured a great amount of red wine in the wok. “What about you?” he asked the other as the meat sizzled away.

“I have this place. Running this as a Valley Motel where people can walk around the vineyard, pluck grapes, make and taste wine.”

“Do you handle it all by yourself?” Kai questioned, letting the meat rest on another plate while he worked on the sauce, “I have a number of staff.” Sehun laughed, “I wouldn’t be able to do it all by myself.”

Kai turned to look at him as the sweet sauce simmered in the wok. “What?” Sehun giggled, dust of pink blush adorned his cheeks. He could feel the heat on his neck as Kai stared at him. He smiled, “I can see you have a lot of grapes, how about a date?” Kai bit his own lips to stop the smile, but he couldn’t help to let it bloom when Sehun laughed; loudly and happily.

“I think this is already a date.”

Kai poured the sweet sauce over the pork and passed a fork, “Try.”

Sehun took a bite and moaned, wiping the corner of his lips. “Shit. This is heavenly.” He commented and took another bite, “Seriously.”

“How old are you?” Kai watched happily as Sehun kept filling his mouth, “I’m not old. I’m aged to perfection.” Sehun answered with a smirk and Kai raised his eyebrows, “Like a fine wine.” Kai agreed. He tried to clean up but Sehun stopped him, “Let’s eat. We’ll get this done later.”

“You know…” Kai started when they sat for dinner, “I think I make pour decision.”

“Pour? Not poor?” Sehun teased, “Why?”

“You’re like a bottle of fine wine but I can’t decide if I want to smell or taste you.”

Sehun found the other brave to be flirting openly, declaring his interest without delaying and indeed, a good wine should be bold, taste should be definite, and Kai is the perfect example of a wine he’d never let go. “I’d say the same for you.”

“I’m glad we’re not looking at a jar of raisins, talking about rotten grapes.”

“It’s all wine.”

“I should keep drinking,” Sehun winked, “Wine makes me sexier.”

“Sweeter, I hope. I love sweet things,” Kai flirted back, staring.

“You don’t drink?” Sehun asked, noticing Kai’s still full glass. “I’m already intoxicated by you.”

“Stop it,” Sehun whined.

“I know you just drank wine, thus the whine, but I prefer to make you moan.” Kai chuckled, enjoying Sehun’s baffled reaction.

_“And that is our story; how we met and flirted endlessly.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Drink wine, be fine!


End file.
